Sadistic
by Fujoshi-Sempai
Summary: Una historia un poco alterna, Sasuke escapa de las crueles manos de Orochimaru, mientras buscando aquellos ojos azules se encuentra con Sai, y realizan un juramento que ninguno de los dos podrá abandonar, asilo o muerte?...
1. Cap1 Quien es El?

_**Sadistic**_

Cap1: Quien es el?

Se arrastraba por el bosque si solo pudiera llegar a el…si solo tuviera la energía, luego de ser traicionado por las personas en que confiaba solo pudo pensar en él en sus ojos azules y en su tierna mirada, nunca se debió haber ido….si solo kami-sama le permitiera llegar a el, pero luego de dos meses encerrado en una lúgubre prisión donde su única compañía eran las ratas que buscaban su cuerpo para tener calor en las heladas noches y las torturas a las que había sido sometido le era imposible moverse con facilidad por el bosque…sintió la presencia de alguien trató de esquivarlo rápido si no llegaba a sus brazos sin ser descubierto sabia que cualquiera podría matarlo….

Sai se encontraba a las afueras de Konoja dibujando en su nuevo cuaderno de boceto, aunque desde hace al menos diez minutos sentía un leve chacra no muy lejos de donde estaba pero suponía que seria algún animal o un niño muy pequeño porque era muy bajo el nivel que emitía pero aun así decidió investigar talvez fuera un enemigo disfrazando su chacra o quien sabe….

Se adentro al bosque cerca de una pequeña cueva donde reconoció un bulto moviéndose muy lentamente como si estuviera herido, sabia que era un humano saco su kunai para prevenir cualquier ataque y con voz autoritaria le dijo al individuo**-¡alto! Levántate!-**la persona se inmovilizó por unos instantes y luego se levanto susurrando con voz rasposa**-asilo o muerte-** Sai solo lo observaba la ropa andrajosa tenia una especie de tunica negra y el cabello imposible de reconocer el color por la mugre en el pero si unos ojos azules vacíos como una persona que no tuviera alma**-asilo o muerte-** volvió a decir el individuo Sai si bien pudo darle la muerte recordó a Naruto y la compasión que le estaba enseñando supuso que era un buen momento para aplicarla**-te juro que te daré asilo y te ayudare mientras jures que no me dañaras y respetaras mis decisiones-** el individuo le susurro**-lo juro…-**y calló desmayado sobre los brazos de Sai este lo llevó al departamento donde vivía en konoha , apenas llego lleno la bañera y metio al chico dentro de ella luego de despojarlo de sus harapos y darse cuenta de lo delgado que estaba! Es que era prácticamente piel y huesos! Lavo delicadamente todo el cuerpo del chico quitando la mugre acumulada talvez por días o meses, cuando lavo el cabello se dio cuenta que era un negro azulado muy hermoso le llegaba a la cintura asi que se lo recogió en una cola y lo vistió con uno de sus piyamas para después recostarlo en el futón de la habitación, preparo un té y una sopa ligera por el estado del chico imaginaba que llevaba tiempo sin digerir algo decente cuando el chico comenzó a despertar…

Sentía algo acolchado bajo el no recordaba bien que había sucedido alguien lo vio abrió los ojos con tanto ímpetu que se mareo al instante y solo pudo distinguir una figura pálida que lo miraba sin ningún tipo de emoción era acaso una máscara?** –que…quien eres?-** la garganta le dolía y cada palabra era como una aguja clavándose en ella**-mi nombre es Sai y te he dado el refugio que pediste ahora deberías comer, pero primero quiero saber tu nombre- **Sasuke lo vio confundo que clase de Ninja jura refugio? Como es posible que el pidiera ayuda…tan mal se encontraba? Sin duda Sai se le hacia familiar pero ahora no recordaba de donde**-Sasuke Uchija es mi nombre-**Sai no podia creerlo era este el amigo que tanto buscaba Naruto? Era este el mismo Sasuke Uchija que venció a Naruto en la guarida de orochimaru? Tenía un enemigo rango "s" en su habitación y le había concedido refugio, ahora si que estaba en serios problemas lastima que naruto no estaba en Konoha seria de gran ayuda ahora, le ayudo a levantarse para que comiera Sasuke prácticamente devoró la comida**-no comas tan rapido puedes vomitar si llevas tiempo sin comer- **pero el uchija no le hizo caso y comio como si su vida se fuera en ello mientras el ambu lo observaba pensando que demonios haria con este chico en su apartamento y como es que llego aquí**-sabes que eres uno de los enemigos rango s de konoha?-**sasuke se tenso al oirlo estaba ya en Konoha? Este chico lo entregaría? Sus ojos se llenaron de terror no queria volver a una prision no sin antes verlo**-yo..ah..es…-**ojos inyectados en panico Sai lo vio sin creerlo sin duda este chico debió haber pasado por un gran trauma para llegar en este estado aquí**-espera cumpliré mi palabra mientras tu cumplas la tuya no tienes de que temer-** esto logro que se relajara un poco**-cuales son tus términos?- **el cansancio lo vencía pero debia saber primero si podria estar a salvo con Sai aunque el rostro del chico no revelara nada parecia un simple muñeco con sonrisa fingida**-mis términos…no debes contactar a nadie, no puedes salir de este apartamento, si bajo alguna circunstancia me entero de esto te matara Sasuke Uchija-**esto lo dijo con una expresión tan serena que le heló la sangre al uchija parece que ahora estaba a la merced de Sai**-muy bien acepto tus términos-** ya luego encontraría la manera de ver a el dueño de sus sueños, dicho esto se sintió presa del cansancio y se recostó sobre el futón cerrando los ojos dejando a Sai con muchas preguntas para aclarar…

Luego de esa breve conversación habia pasado casi un dia y el Uchija no daba señales de despertar cuando Sai recibió un llamado de la Hokague, luego de asegurar el apartamento de forma que el uchija le fuera imposible de salir y de colocarle unos sellos a la ventanas para dejar apresado al uchija se retiró seguro de que su ahora prisionero no podría salir…

Sai se encontraba en el pasillo frente a la oficina de ja Hokague esperando por una misión que le fue asignada, si bien ella no podía darle misiones a un ambu de élite como el, desde la muerte de Danzou ella era la que por los momentos se las asignaba, asi mientras el artista pensaba que tipo de misión le asignarían la puerta se abrió y shizune le dejo pasar.

La habitación se encontraba en penumbra debido a lo nublado del día y el rostro de Tsunade estaba muy tenso, sin duda nada bueno podia presagiar ese rostro-sai esta es tu misión- le entregó el pergamino mientras le explicaba- debes traerlo de vuelta vivo necesitamos interrogarlo y ademas debes confirmar los reportes de que Orochimaru esta muerto- si Hokague-sama- y dicho esto se retira al bosque tiene que pensar las cosas muy claramente como haría ahora para traer a un Sasuke Uchija con el cual habia jurado dar refugio…sencillamente no sabia que hacer…**-desearia que naruto estuviera aquí-**murmuro al vacío mientras se sentaba en la copa de un árbol, era un ambu, el mejor en su clase…no se daria el lujo de fallar…

Fin del Primer cap ^^


	2. Cap2 Al menos por Ahora

_**Cap2: Al menos por ahora…**_

Regreso al apartamento solo para escuchar las débiles protestas de su ahora reo**-maldición sácame de aquí! Estupido Ninja!-** la verdad no se encontraba de humor para escucharlo y sus constantes gritos le desesperaban entro a la habitación con kunai en mano lo acorralo a la pared mientras el filo del kunai abría una leve herida en el cuello del Uchiha**-silencio uchiha…-**Sasuke se quedo helado al sentir el frío metal en su cuello y aquella impasible mirada llena de ira su memoria no pudo evitar viajar al pasado….

**Flash Back**

Llevaba dos semanas preso en aquella horrible celda cuando escucho como se abría la puerta pero sus encadenados brazos no le permitieron acercarse para tratar de huir**-si yo fuera tu estaría temblando de miedo en este instante**-susurro kabuto al oído del reo Sasuke lo vio con odio hasta que escucho la voz de orochimaru su cuerpo se tenso y sin poder evitarlo tuvo espasmos involuntarios se pego a la pared como si al unir su cuerpo a ella pasaría desapercibido**-me encanta cuando tiemblas pequeño Sasuke-**comento la voz de su captor riendo perversamente al tiempo que kabuto soltaba las cadenas del uchiha y este permanecía inmóvil -**no…por favor…-**este solo rió y le tomo por el cuello levantándolo y besando furiosamente al uchiha-**eres mío uchiha te guste o no-**con apreso los brazos de Sasuke a la pared al tiempo que le rasgaba la camisa y tocaba su piel…..

**Fin Flash Back**

Comenzó a temblar mas por los recuerdos que por la situación en la que se encontraba**-no…no por favor-**en sus ojos se plasmaba el terror y Sai se alejo de el solo para ver como Sasuke se hacia un ovillo en el suelo quiso tomarlo en brazos para llevarlo al futón pero Sasuke solo corrió al extremo de la habitación buscando refugio de sus recuerdos, Sai al ver esto tomo su mochila guardo los materiales necesarios coloco de nuevo los sellos salio de la habitación dejando al uchiha en un estado poco estable después pasaría por el hospital para ver que podría hacer en esos casos, aunque pareciera que el uchiha tuviera fobia de las personas, en fin luego pensaría sobre ello ahora tenia que conseguir al menos el cadáver de orochimaru y pensar en que hacer con el uchiha…

Llevaba mas de dos días persiguiendo el rastro de kabuto y eso le estaba crispando los nervios, usualmente el era una persona calmada y serena pero pocos conocían ese carácter agresivo y por ello es que sus misiones siempre las hacia solo o no las hacia no quería perder esa imagen de apacible en konoha no al menos por ahora, luego de que kabuto tuviera 4 shurikens clavados en las piernas fue que Sai pudo atraparlo**-ahora escúchame pedazo de basura crees que puedes hacerme correr y vas a salir ileso?-**tomo unas agujas metálicas que tenia en el bolso y juntando las manos de kabuto lo clavó contra el árbol**-aaaaaaah! Pero que…que demonios eres!-**kabuto no podía creer que ese simple Ninja pudiera venir de konoha podría ser así**-ahora…me dirás donde esta orochimaru no es así?-**susurro mientras pasaba el kunai por el cuello de kabuto**-nunca lo sabrás-**Sai sonrío pero no de su manera usual sonrío de forma sádica perversa como disfrutando la situación**-entonces creo que nos divertiremos tu y yo…-**sacó un estuche con 4 agujas metálicas cada una de ellas con un color distinto tomo una y delineo el cuello de kabuto mientas le explicaba**-estas agujas tienen un veneno muy especial sabes…este veneno por ejemplo esta es de la serpiente Taipán y su veneno atrofiara tus músculos…que lástima me comentaron que eras muy buen médico…-**sin mas le clavó la aguja en una de las piernas y a los pocos segundo kabuto comenzó a gritar de dolor sentía como sus músculos se tensaban pareciera que se estuvieran saliendo de la piel**-habla! Donde esta Orochimaru!-**trataba de hablar pero no podía hablar, Sai le inyecto mitad de la dosis de antídoto para lograr que kabuto hablara**-y bien? Donde está?-**pero kabuto luego de sentirse un poco mejor simplemente le escupió logrando que el ambu le propinara un golpe en el estómago**-parece que eres muy valiente o muy estúpido no es así?-**saco otra de las agujas metálicas pero esta vez de color naranja**-Hablaras? O prefieras que ella se una a la fiesta y comiences a sangrar desde adentro**?- kabuto observo la aguja**-el esta….-** Luego de algunos minutos un kabuto con severas lesiones en el cuerpo y un Sai sonriendo complacido**-fue un placer hacer negocios contigo-**dicho esto corto el cuello de kabuto contemplando la imagen de cómo se desangraba ante sus ojos**-creo que es hora de volver a konoha-**pero no se percato de que cuatro ninjas iban tras el hasta que estaban muy cerca de el como para planear una estrategia, tarde al parecer son seguidores de orochimaru al no ver ninguna forma de escapar se detuvo y enfrento a los ninjas dejando a tres de ellos muertos y uno lo suficientemente vivo para que informara lo ocurrido, Sai quedo bastante herido y con algunas quemadas en los brazos solo quería llegar a casa a descansar…

Cuando llegó a Konoha entrego el reporte a Tsunade y fue directo a su apartamento sus heridas no eran tan graves y después de varios días en misión no tenia ganas de dar explicaciones a nadie….eso fue lo que pensó hasta que abrió la puerta del apartamento y escucho ruido en la cocina alarmado sacó su kunai dispuesto a atacar vio que la sombra se agachaba para recoger algo del suelo y en ese momento lo tomo por los brazos y le volteo…

Cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba de los brazos se asusto y al ser volteado de aquella manera tan violenta no pudo articular palabra Sai estaba con la cara manchada de sangre y la mirada en sus ojos era de pura ira como si no lo reconociera no estaba seguro de si debía hablar pero si no lo hacia temía morir en ese momento**-ss…s…sai…soy yo Sasuke-**al instante y para alivio del uchiha el ambu bajo el arma y se fue a la habitación sin mediar palabra con el, Sasuke solo podía ver aquella mirada inundada en ira y una pregunta se planteo en su mente ¿Quien era Sai?...

El ambu entro y saco otro futón del closet lo armó y se recostó en el pensando…casi mato al uchiha…y recordando lo que dijo Tsunade….

**Flash Back**

**Que paso con la captura de Sasuke?-** pregunto Tsunade al ver que el informe solo hablaba de orochimaru- **Según tengo entendido Sasuke escapó pero no es información probada se tendría que capturar a orochimaru para poder estar seguros de la fuente**- bien le mintió a la hokage pero al menos era bastante creíble y le daba tiempo de pensar en algo mejor-**muy bien puedes retirarte…tomate unos días de descanso…- -gracias Hokage-sama-**hizo una reverencia y salió del lugar…

**Fin Flash Back**

Sin duda se tomaría esos días libres necesitaba organizar su vida algo que nunca había pensado antes, sintió como Sasuke entró a la habitación y durmió en el futón contiguo…y recordó la primera lección de cortesía de Naruto así que muy quedamente le dijo**-Buenas Noches Sasuke Uchiha- -Buenas noches Sai-** y ambos cayeron dormidos…

Fin cap 2


End file.
